Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices with a graphical imaging capability, such as cameras, televisions, projectors, cellular phones, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including imaging, camera, and three-dimensional display devices. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of imaging technology, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new display device opportunity.
Currently, depth estimation in images is possible but involves a lot of manual input from users and consumers. The current methods employed also lack certainty as real lens positions and focus points cannot be accurately detected. In automated methods, computational strain on computer systems is also a problem.
Thus, a need still remains for better imaging systems for depth estimation in images. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.